Storm the Albatross
Storm the Albatross is a Mobian albatross and the enforcer of the Babylon Rogues. An imposing sight, Storm is a hulking individual that possesses incredible physical strength, enabling him to destroy just about anything in his path. In general, Storm is somewhat dim-witted and slow on the uptake, but makes up for it in raw power. He is Jet the Hawk's most loyal follower, childhood friend and right hand man. As such, he is always ready for Jet's assignments. Despite being committed to his duties though, Storm has a quick temper and his clumsiness constantly succeeds in embarrassing himself and his teammates. History Early life Storm was born into the Babylon clan of thieves known as the Babylon Rogues. He is a worshiper of the Babylonians, an alien race that stranded on Earth in ancient times and became a legendary band of thieves which continued their legacy of thieving for generations. At some point in his life, Storm became a member of the Babylon Rogues, where he was joined by childhood friends Jet the Hawk and Wave the Swallow. Together, the three of them formed the newest generation of Babylon Rogues and continued their clan's legacy of theft, with Storm serving as the team's brawn. During his carrier as a member Babylon Rogues, Storm and his team engaged in a number of unknown criminal activities, and managed to build up an infamous reputation. Sonic Riders Storm and Wave found Dr. Eggman arriving on their airship with a proposition for Jet. When they brought Jet the news, Storm saw Jet's Key to Babylon Garden, which was said could reveal Babylon Garden and its hidden treasure, but he kept Wave from it, thinking she would experiment on it. Eggman then came and revealed the Key to Babylon Garden could reveal Babylon Garden if they collected the seven Chaos Emeralds, though he warned Sonic the Hedgehog would get in their way. Wanting their ancestors' treasure, the Babylon Rogues agreed to work with Eggman. As their plan, Eggman hosted the EX World Grand Prix, where the contestants had to pay one Chaos Emerald to enter and the winner got to claim all seven. All Storm and his team had to was winning the completion. Traveling to Future City, Storm and his team stole a Chaos Emerald as an entry feed. When they were trying to escape, Storm was knocked off his Type-S by Knuckles, but got away with his team thanks to Wave. After entering and passing the first rounds in the EX World Grand Prix, Storm bumped into Knuckles in the Egg Factory. Recognizing him, Storm wanted payback and got ready to fight. When they heard that the next race was starting, however, Storm and Knuckles decided to settle this in the race. However, Storm lost and was eliminated from the competition. Returning to the Babylon Rogues' airship, Storm babbled to Jet for his loss to Knuckles and tried to blame it on his Extreme Gear. This provoked an argument between Storm and Wave, until Jet told them that he suspected Eggman was hiding something. Storm was therefore send to Eggman's base to find whatever the doctor could be hiding. At the base, Storm stole Eggman's diary and returned to Jet and Wave at Sand Ruins before the EX World Grand Prix finals. From the diary, the group learned that the Treasure of Babylon was not a gem as Eggman made them believe, but actually but actually the Babylonians' advanced technology, which the doctor hoped to use for world domination. Storm was initially disappointed, but Wave told that the treasure could still be valuable. After Jet won the finals, Jet used the Chaos Emeralds with the Key to Babylon Garden to unearth Babylon Garden. However, Eggman then stole the Key to Babylon Garden and went to get the treasure for himself, promoting Storm and his team to chase after him. Arriving on Babylon Garden, Storm and Wave met Knuckles and Tails, and Storm got ready fight Knuckles until a group of E-10000s attacked, forcing them to escape. When Storm and Wave found Jet, Wave took the Key to Babylon Garden on behalf of Jet when tried to give it to Sonic. Storm and his team then entered Babylon Garden to collect the treasure, but accidentally awoke the Babylon Guardian. With the arrival of Team Sonic and Amy however, Storm and the others beat the Babylon Guardian, and they found the Treasure of Babylon which was a Magic Carpet, much to the disappointment of Eggman. With the ordeal over, Storm and his team left Sonic and his gang until they met again. Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity A few months after the EX World Grand Prix, Storm and his team were on a treasure hunt to Gigan Rocks to find an Ark of the Cosmos, an engine unit for Babylon Garden. After getting the Ark of the Cosmos, Storm saw Wave wishing on a shooting star and laughed at her, and expected Jet to agree, but saw he was wishing too. When another shooting star crashed, Storm nervously began to wish too before the created tremors activated the ruins' trap, causing some boulders to drop down on them. However, Storm and his team were saved when Jet used the Ark of the Cosmos. Back on the Babylon Rogues' airship, Storm found a news report saying that a SCR-GP stole another Ark of the Cosmos from the Megalo City Museum. Hurrying to Jet's office, Storm showed the news report and complied when Jet, who wished to collect all five existing Arks of the Cosmos, ordered him to take them to Megalo Station. Arriving in Monopole, Wave and Storm followed Jet and the robot with the Ark of the Cosmos to a dome. There, Storm noticed that Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Amy were there, and that they had the Ark of the Cosmos they were looking for. Overhearing the group planned to go to MeteorTech, Wave, Jet and Storm went ahead to gather information. Arriving at MeteorTech, Storm helped Jet repel the security robots with the Ark of the Cosmos. The Babylon Rogues then met up with Sonic's group, with Storm telling Knuckles they were here to settle the score. When more robots showed, promoting Sonic and his friends to leave and Jet and Wave to chase after them, Storm stayed behind and tried to take Amy's Ark of the Cosmos. In response, Storm was hit by Amy with her Piko Piko Hammer, allowing Amy to get away, but Storm chased after her. Storm followed Amy to Aquatic Capital, where he was knocked out by Amy's Ark of the Cosmos when she surrendered it to him by throwing it in his face. As he came to, Storm was forced by Amy to find a way out of there and back to Sonic. On their way though, Storm and Amy met SCR-HD, who blew up after scanning Storm's Ark of the Cosmos. Storm then found an Ark of the Cosmos in SCR-HD, and joyfully ran off to give the two he had obtained to Jet. After getting back to the Babylon Rogues' airship, Storm gave Jet him his two Arks of the Cosmos, and was glad to see Jet pleased. Storm then heard Wave's description of an ancient Babylonian text about a "lightless black" tied to the Arks of the Cosmos, but discovered afterwards that the two Arks of the Cosmos that he brought back had been stolen by Dr. Eggman, who planned to use them to take control of the world's robots and conquer the world. Wasting no time, the Babylon Rogues followed the scientist. Arriving at the Crimson Tower, Storm and his team met Sonic and his friends, and told them about Eggman's theft. He and his team then raced against Sonic and his friends to Eggman with the Arks of the Cosmos at stake. At the end of the race, which ended in a tie, Eggman was stopped and the currently global robot rampage caused by the Arks of the Cosmos was stopped. After Babylon Garden then appeared due to all Arks of the Cosmos being together, SCR-HD appeared and stole all the Arks of the Cosmos and took them to Babylon Garden. This transformed Babylon Garden into Astral Babylon and made it form a black hole, the "lightless black", that threatened to consume the planet. The Babylon Rogues then followed Team Heroes to Astral Babylon to stop the black hole, where they faced and defeated Master Core: ABIS, saving the world. Content with the revelations of their ancestry, Storm then took his leave with his team. Sonic Free Riders Storm and the Babylon Rogues entered the newest World Grand Prix hosted by Dr. Eggman as Team Babylon to seek fame. When Omochao interviewed the team, Storm only response was to back up Jet's comments. For their first race, Team Babylon faced Team Dark, who Storm promised to smash after they talked down to Jet. Between the races, Storm complemented E-10000B, but got annoyed when he received no response and when E-10000B finally said something, Storm got angry as he took it as a mockery of him. Nevertheless, Team Babylon beat Team Dark and advanced further. In the next round, Team Babylon had to defeat Team Rose. There, after hearing Vector insisting on getting the prize money, Storm laughed at him for being poor. Between the race, Storm had no doubt his team would win, which they eventually did. With their newest victory, Team Babylon got to the finals where they met Team Heroes, with Storm being ready to teach Knuckles some manners. During the face-offs, Storm helped Wave cheat by sabotaging Team Heroes' Extreme Gear. With the final race against Team Heroes for the championship came, Storm and his team beat Team heroes, seemingly securing their victory. However, Jet caught onto Storm and Wave's sabotage after hearing Team Heroes had mechanical issues, though Storm played innocent. Regardless, Jet ensured Team Babylon's victory in a rematch with Sonic, and Storm cheered at their victory. As Team Babylon was hailed as winners, Storm and Knuckles agreed to have a rematch later on. As the Grand Prix continued, Team Babylon had their share of loss as well, where Storm would act high and mighty before a race, only to get upset when losing. At the end of the tournament, Storm and the other teams came to the awards ceremony to collect their prizes, but Eggman made them have a final race against his "ultimate Gear-Jockey robot". After beating the robot, Storm demanded the prize, only for Eggman to reveal that he used the World Grand Prix to gather the riders' racing data with his E-10000 robots to create the ultimate Extreme Gear which he could use for his own agenda, before challenging Storm and the others to a race. After beating Eggman, Storm and Jet mocked Eggman before Storm suggested they took the racing data. They all then saw Metal Sonic reveal himself as the one controlling E-10000B and passing fake data to Eggman, while taking the real data himself in an effort to beat Sonic in Extreme Gear riding. Storm and the other racers then watched Sonic and Metal race each other for supremacy. After Sonic had defeated Metal Sonic, it was revealed that there never was cash prize, much to Storm's disappointment. As the World Grand Prix came to a close, Storm apologized to Jet for not getting anything out of it. Some time after, Team Heroes and Team Babylon decided to call a truce between each other. Since then, they’ve acted more like friendly rivals than their hatred rivalry previously. Treasure Team Tango Personality One of Storm's most defining traits is his lack of intelligence. He is somewhat dim-witted and can be forgetful, easily mislead and can trip over even the simplest of words. He also gets happy and upset in a childish manner quite fast, hinting his simple mindset. However, what Storm lacks in smarts, he makes up for it in raw power. When confronting others, Storm takes on a rough and tough attitude by expressing his strength or by making threats of payback and/or beating up the people in question, in an effort to daunt them. He also has a quick temper, easily getting angry when provoked or when he thinks that he has been insulted. When he is angry, Storm becomes a destructive force. He is also always quick to start a fight with others without a second thought, always urging his opponent to start a brawl with him right on the spot. He is also rather impatient and hates to wait. Whenever Storm gets excited, flustered or ill at ease, he tends to stutter, sometimes become gradually speechless, and will drop whatever façade of toughness he may have at that point, and acts like a bumbling and discouraged individual that easily succumb to the orders of others. He is also rather clumsy, always barging into Jet's office, accidentally bringing down stuff on the walls and tripping on his own Extreme Gear. Like the other members of the Babylon Rogues, Storm is a rather rude person, finding great fun in mocking and laughing at other people, though he rarely throws insults. Regardless, Storm is by far the most sympathetic of the Babylon Rogues, always being quick to apologize to those that he hurts unintentionally, such as when he apologized to a E-10000R for punching it and when he apologized to Amy for chasing her. Storm is extremely loyal to Jet, who he almost always refers to as "boss". He constantly seeks to please Jet, either going on his assignments without hesitation or helping him in any way he can. Storm will also always support Jet or back him up, and as well insist that Jet never made any mistakes and that it was others' fault. In line with his, Storm gets very happy when he is praised by Jet, and apologizes deeply with great remorse if he fails a mission or somehow insults Jet's pride or dignity. Storm has a great deal of greedy love for money and treasure, and his primary motivation is to acquire as much wealth as possible, which was the sole reason he and the others on his team willingly competed in the World Grand Prix. Powers and abilities Physical Abilities As the muscle of the Babylon Rogues, Storm possesses extraordinarily amounts of raw superhuman strength, reaching the point where Storm is considered a force of nature. His strength is so high that the force created from when he claps his hands together can releases gusts of winds powerful enough to blow opponents off their footing and hurt them. He can as well knock entire cars away, crush boulders, and smash nearly anything in his path with a single punch. On his feet, Storm is noted to lack speed, and is very slow and sluggish with his movements. However, Storm is still able to run at amazing speeds. Storm is able to run at high speeds on foot, reaching at least 100 mph. Storm also has a high degree of physical endurance, being able to take a direct from Amy with her Piko Piko Hammer and only be slightly disorientated from it, and withstand a direct jab from Knuckles the Echidna. Extreme Gear Skills As a member of the Babylon Rouges, Storm is a highly adept Extreme Gear rider, and is presumably one of the best Extreme Gear riders in the world, having been acknowledged as a legendary wind master, though his clumsiness tends to hold him back. When riding on an Extreme Gear, Storm can move at high speeds while remaining in control of his movement. This allows him to perform both impressive tricks and body movements while in mid-air, and as well engage in hand-to-hand combat with other Extreme Gear riders while riding his own Extreme Gear. Miscellaneous Skills Aside from his strength and Extreme Gear skills, Storm is a talented and professional thief. Having pulled off many successful heists and escaped captured from the authorities, Storm is a seasoned thief and talented with slight of hand. As a testament to his thieving skills, Storm was able to single-handedly infiltrate Eggman's base, steal the doctor's private diary and as well escape capture from a horde of robots. Equipment Storm's main choice of equipment is his Type-S Extreme Gear. The Type-S is a Board type power-based Extreme Gear, constructed by Wave, which is meant for durable and destructive Extreme Gear riding. Over time, the Type-S has been redesigned to have a wider base and maximum hover to support Storm's bulk and weight. Allies, Rivals, and Enemies Friends/Allies * Jet the Hawk (childhood friend) * Wave the Swallow (childhood friend) Rivals * Knuckles the Echidna (formerly arch-rival, now friendly rival) * Freedom Fighters ** Sonic the Hedgehog (formerly) ** Miles "Tails" Prower (formerly) * Team Rose ** Amy Rose ** Vector the Crocodile ** Cream the Rabbit ** Blaze the Cat * Team Dark ** Rouge the Bat ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** E-123 Omega * Hooligans ** Nack the Weasel ** Bark the Polar Bear ** Bean the Dynamite Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Battle Bird Armada See also * Storm the Albatross * Storm the Albatross Category:Babylon Rogues Category:Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Mobians